


Sugar Crush

by Empress_Of_Edenia



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Altean physiology, Blow Jobs, Canon Compliant, Day 7: Sugar/Spice, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Hunk Ship Week 2018, Hunk uses his culinary skills for filthy sexy purposes, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Praise Kink, Smut, Tentacle Sex, pre established Hallura, strawberry buttercream frosting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-14
Updated: 2018-07-14
Packaged: 2019-06-10 10:50:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,769
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15289905
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Empress_Of_Edenia/pseuds/Empress_Of_Edenia
Summary: In Hunk's honest opinion, people don't spend enough time giving Allura the TLC she deserves. So he does what he does best and whips up an extra special something for her in the kitchen.





	Sugar Crush

“Mmm,” Hunk hummed as he ate the glob of pink frosting off of the electric beater. “Pretty good, pretty good. Could use more juice, though.”

He set the mixing bowl aside to go and grab it. Normally he would’ve kept it in the fridge so that he had room on the countertop for all of his other ingredients. But Alteans had never heard of fridges, apparently. So there he was, waist-deep in the cabinets looking for that vial of sticky-sweet fruit juice.

Perfect opportunity for someone to walk uninvited into the kitchen while his back was turned. Because of course it was. No one onboard the Castle of Lions ever seemed to need this place until _he_ did.

Hunk relaxed when he looked up and saw that it was only Allura. Well, he was both relieved and anxious to see her, to be honest. “Oh hey, princess,” he said.

“Hello,” Allura said. She tilted her chin upward, her nose sniffing the air. “What are you making?”

“Something really special,” Hunk replied in a singsong voice. Ah, that’s where the juice was. It had been sitting right in front of him the whole time.

Allura continued following the scent until she came across the mixing bowl. “Is it in here?” She answered her own question by bending over it with her hands folded in front of her and taking another whiff. Her lips broke into a dreamy smile and her eyes closed for a second.

Most of the others would’ve been asked to leave the kitchen by now, but Hunk always made exceptions for Allura. Watching her melt from her hardened warrior mask into the curious and beaming young woman he knew intimately always soothed the worries and fears out of his system. All this aside, it was a good idea to keep an eye on her. She was on her best behavior for the time being, however.

“It looks delicious, Hunk,” she said. She then tried to dip a finger into the bowl.

Yep, that's exactly why he was anxious about with having her in here. Faster than he ever moved on the training deck, Hunk rushed over to Allura and snatched the bowl up into his arms. “Nuh uh, nope,” he said. “Sorry, normally I’d let you go nuts, but I can’t this time.”

Allura pursed her lips in a mock frown as she watched him place the mixing bowl high up on a cabinet that even he had trouble reaching. “I could easily make myself taller and take that,” she teased, her hands on her hips.

Hunk put his hands on her shoulders just in case she was considering it. “Yeah, I know. But can you please not? It’s for dessert later on tonight.”

This made her stop yearning after the buttercream frosting and focus on him. Her blue and pink eyes went wide with wonder.

He let her go, convinced that she wouldn’t try anything now. Hunk went back to prepping his food goo specialty that needed to be served sooner rather than later.

“Alright, so what are we having for dessert?” she asked, unable to let it go once he planted ideas of ice cream, cookies and cupcakes in her head. Allura leaned on the counter with her chin in her hands.

Hunk didn’t answer her, at first. He finished chopping up the vegetable chunks on his cutting board and added them to a shallow dish, then peered over his shoulder. He gave her the best bedroom stare he could, a devious smile stretching across his face. “Like I said, it’s _really_ special.”

Allura raised a thin, white eyebrow at him. It took her a minute to get what he was saying, but her entire expression changed when she did. “O-oh…” she blinked.

A wave of guilt swept over him. “Yeah… I was gonna surprise you with this whole thing, but then you walked in and you asked and, uh…” He raked his hand through his hair, averting his eyes from her. “I’m not, n-not making this any better, am I?”

“No, you aren’t,” she said. Her face was turning redder the longer this conversation went on.

He went to go wash his hands after making contact with his body. “Listen, if you’re not into doing this or whatever, we don’t have to. I’m serious, we don’t. I can just put that stuff on a cake and you don’t have to think about what just happened, okay? Heck, you don’t even have to eat the cake. I just… just thought…”

While he trailed off and tried to keep his mouth shut, she fiddled with the little blue apron-panel on her dress. “I _am_ quite surprised, but I am not put off by the idea.” She gave him a sheepish smile. “It sounds exciting.”

“Wait, really?” Hunk perked up and whirled around, spilling sudsy water all over the floor. He’d deal with that later. Right now, he needed confirmation that he wasn’t going space-crazy. “So, we’re doing this? Like, tonight?”

“Yes,” Allura said with a chuckle. “We’re doing this.”

Hunk would’ve cheered at the top of his lungs if it wouldn’t alert the entire castle to this awkward as hell situation. He settled for a fist pump.

* * *

 

“What flavor did you say this was, again?” Allura asked, reaching for a taste the second time around.

“Strawberry. Well, kinda,” Hunk answered as he removed the thin layer of what affectionately called ‘space cling wrap.’ “See, I found these weird berries on the last allied planet we visited. And they tasted just like the strawberries you find on earth! So I grabbed a handful before we left.”

Allura took a glob for herself and popped it into her mouth. “I love it, either way.”

Hunk dove in for a kiss right as she did, savoring the taste of both her and the buttercream. “I was hoping you would. Hold still, okay?” He finished piling up the last of her hair atop her head and securing them with a dozen or so gilded bobby pins.

When he was done, she let the rest of her night clothes slip off and pool at the foot of her queen-size canopy bed. She’d changed into them as soon as dinner was over, just to make things easier on him. Her silk robe and nightgown flowed off of her body like water, catching the light from the stars outside the window as it rippled. When she was fully naked, Allura laid down on her back so he could begin. “I’m ready whenever you are.”

Hunk took the bowl from the nightstand table. He worked from her breasts down, spreading generous dollops of strawberry buttercream in places that deserved them and smaller servings in every other spot. He stopped the trail just above her navel, though. There was no telling what sort of UTIs or diseases that alien princesses were prone to, but Hunk sure as shit wasn’t interested in finding out.

He licked the spatula he was using clean before taking the bottle of lubricant sitting on the bed and coating the handle with it. Hunk then slid the spatula handle in between her legs and pushed it into her pussy.

Allura arched her back at the sudden pressure, spreading her legs wider to let him in. Her breath hitched as he found one of her favorite spots and rubbed the slick handle on it. Maybe a little harder than he should’ve.

Hunk knew he had to stop before he got ahead of himself, even though he _could_ watch her squirm like this all night long. He pulled the spatula handle out of her pussy with care. While Allura’s legs were still splayed wide, Hunk took two more helpings from the bowl and smeared them artfully on the inside of her thighs. There wasn’t much leftover when he’d finished decorating her, but he set it aside for now. If she was a good girl, he’d let her polish off the rest.

“Aren’t I pretty enough for you, yet?” Allura asked, shifting impatiently. She fluttered her lashes and looked up at him through them.

“You’re always pretty enough for me,” Hunk said, “I’m just trying to make you perfect. More perfect than usual, I mean.”

Content with the praise and reassurance that he’d get a move on soon, Allura settled down.

Hunk slid an arm underneath her waist and lifted her up into his lap, his other hand holding the back of her knee. He kissed her more deeply than he did earlier, turning his head just so and parting his mouth to feel the inside of hers.

Allura weaved her fingers into his hair, free to do so now that his orange headband wasn’t in the way. They were firm yet tender in roaming his scalp while she massaged it.

Her tongue wrapped around his for a good while. Their tastes mingled with the melting sugar and fruit essence as they swirled and he drank it all down. Once he had his appetizer, he was ready for the first course.

He licked and sucked on either shoulder where he could see her Altean markings shimmer the same bright pink as the buttercream. He then moved down her collarbone. Hunk took his time when he made it to her breasts, eating buttercream from around the areola and latching onto a nipple. But not as much time as he could have. For as impatient as she was for his touch and his tongue, Hunk had his own needs that warranted some attention before the night was out.

She leaned away when he started making his way down again. Her head dropped back with her fingers interlaced behind his neck, giving him full access to her stomach. “Nngh…”

The second course was his favorite part of any meal in bed with the princess. She was hypersensitive on this part of her body. If he so much as grazed her stomach, she would fall to pieces. As for the mess of a woman he had in his embrace now, well… he was the only thing keeping her together. But Hunk loved feeling her crumble. Loved it so much that all of the blood rushed to his half-erect cock.

“You have the most amazing tongue in the entire universe,” Allura groaned. She grinded on Hunk and brought him to full hardness, at last. “I cannot wait to have it inside of me.”

“Geez, I’m only getting started,” Hunk laughed. “Also, I’ve got better stuff to put inside you, so don’t cum yet.”

There was the glint of a challenge in her eyes when he looked up.

‘Oh, quiz. Me and my big mouth,’ he thought to himself. Hunk turned her back into a mewling mess by eating more buttercream off of her abs. He savored each one while running his hands up and down her hourglass curves.

It took Allura more time than it did most women to get wet, but he could feel a bit of her juices seeping into his boxers. Right on his cock, too. Maybe it was gross to admit that he loved being covered in the stuff, but he didn’t care. It was so warm and sticky and it glowed a bright, fluorescent pink like her markings. Not only that, but a little tentacle had escaped now that she was aroused and was curling around his bulge.

With Allura’s washboard abs licked clean, there was one thing left to do. Hunk took both legs into his hands and placed them to rest on his shoulders.

Allura crossed them at the ankles once she was up there. She used them to pull Hunk closer to her and slide further up. Her entire lower half was hoisted in the air by the time she’d adjusted.

Hunk gave her some support by gripping her ass and hips, firmly squeezing both as he looked down at her. So disheveled and eager she was, biting her lip in anticipation. He dipped down between her thighs so that he wouldn’t have to make her wait any longer.

That little pink and purple tentacle caressed his cheek as he lapped up the strawberry buttercream he’d spread on the inside of her thighs earlier on.

He knew more of those tentacles would be on their way in a minute and trying to crowd into his mouth, so Hunk kept at it until all of it was gone. He couldn’t leave this part of her alone without sucking on them hard enough to leave hickeys, though. If there was one thing he lusted after more than her beautiful abs, it was her thick, shapely thighs.

She yelped when she felt his teeth on her skin and jumped so hard he almost lost his grip on her ass. “M-my apologies,” she said with a lopsided smile.

“Hey, it’s no problem,” Hunk told her. “I should really be more careful with you.”

All of her tentacles slithered out of her pussy and into his open mouth as Hunk finally started eating her out. They secreted more of her juices while he went to town, but Allura held the tentacles back. The difficult task of keeping them in check made her abs contract and glisten with sweat.

His lips and tongue parted through the tentacles to reach her clit. He drew lazy, slow circles around it before gathering it all up in a firm suck.

Her clit was trying to extend as well, but she held the reigns on that one, too.

“You can let loose if you want,” Hunk said, looking at her with concern. “You’ll be more comfortable that way, princess.”

“I… don’t want to overwhelm you,” Allura said. Her brows furrowed at the thought of ‘ruining’ their moment or even hurting him, if such a thing were possible with soft, translucent tentacles.

Hunk leaned down and kissed her pussy. “I can handle it, believe me.”

“If you are certain…” Allura let out a shuddering breath and unclenched her core. It started with one, then three, then two more. Whatever didn’t fit into his mouth after they extended cradled his face and chin. Her clit, now elongated into a thicker tentacle, tried to wedge itself in between his lips but had no such luck. It also swiped his cheeks for the time being.

He took pity on that clit-tentacle and pushed the others out of his mouth. He put her down for a minute, got up from the bed and fished around the nightstand drawer for a condom. While it was still extended and searching for him, Hunk slid the condom over the larger tentacle. He then got back into position with her help. With enough prep and his mouth no longer stuffed, Hunk sucked the tentacle off for a while.

Allura growled in her throat, bucking into his mouth with her legs wound so tight around him that she could’ve twisted his head off, if she really wanted to.

Hunk couldn’t stand it anymore. He hadn’t given her the chance to cum, but that was fine. Because she would get to right this second. He set her down again as gentle as gentle could be, in spite of how antsy he was. Once his princess had her back flat on the bed where she was safe, Hunk tugged and yanked at his boxers. Impatience made his fingers clumsy and dragged out the otherwise simple gesture.

Allura hoisted herself up to sit beside him and helped him out of his boxers. “Look at you, so determined to fill me up,” she cooed, releasing him from them in a swift and fluid motion. She had him sit for a moment longer, just so that she could grab an extra condom and put it on for him.

“Thanks, babe,” Hunk said as he watched her roll it over his length and secure it at the end.

His boxers still hung off of one ankle, but Allura was so busy climbing atop Hunk and pushing him down that she failed to notice.

“Ugh, yeah,” Hunk groaned as he inserted his cock deeper and deeper inside.

Even with how wet she was, Allura still shapeshifted to accommodate his girth. Not that he could blame her. Hunk hated bragging, but saying his cock was wider than average was just telling the truth. As soon as she had all six inches inside of her, Allura reshaped herself to fit snugly against him. “Aah!” she cried.

Hunk responded with a cry of his own. It was probably all in his head, but he swore Allura made her pussy tighter than was natural for her. A weaker man might’ve had trouble thrusting or moving at all, but not Hunk. His heels rooted into her cloud-like mattress, making her bounce up and down was doable.

Allura took half of the workload, or at least she tried to. His thrusts, though slow, were still powerful enough to throw her off kilter and interrupt her flawless rhythm. She acted as if he wasn’t turning her into a complete ragdoll, rolling her hips like nothing.

Hunk moaned as her tentacles clenched him. If he wasn’t outfitted with a condom, he’d cum a lot sooner than he wanted. But with how thorough she was in riding him, Hunk was bound to cum quickly anyway. He hoped she wouldn’t be too upset.

Although it looked like Allura was going to be the one to cum first, this time. She dug her fingernails into his shoulders, tucked her torso in and held him like that for at least two minutes. She grit her teeth in a hiss, then let out a strained shout as she came.

Hunk felt a cold sweat drip down the back of his neck at the sound of her loud yowl, his heartbeat accelerating for a different reason now. “U-uh, everyone’s asleep, princess. So you might wanna…”

But she couldn’t hear him over her own ecstasy. Allura came and hollered until she couldn’t anymore, every last drop of her orgasm spilling over his cock. The princess hovered over him for a moment longer while she came back down from it all, then slid off of Hunk and curled up into a contented ball. Her sigh was the cutest thing he’d ever heard.

Hunk rolled over onto his side after a moment of stillness, careful not to close his legs too tightly over his erection. “I guess I did real good just now, huh?”

Her voice was hoarse when she answered him. “You were astounding,” she said, shifting so that she could see Hunk’s face. She looked like she had drifted beyond Cloud Nine and didn’t ever want to leave. “I loved it. I am glad that we decided to do this.”

“Awesome,” he said. He captured her chin between two fingers and kissed her lips, still swollen from all of the making out. “You know, you were pretty good yourself.”

“Was I?” Allura asked in that way he recognized as her wanting more praise.

Hunk was more than glad to give it to her. “Oh yeah. I don’t think I’ve ever had sex that great in my entire life.” He kissed her a second time.

Allura kissed back. Her eyes roamed over his body when they opened and she frowned. “Wait a tick… are you still hard?”

“Hm? Yeah, but it’s not a big deal or anything,” Hunk replied. “I’ll just finish off while you sleep.”

“But that is not fair,” Allura insisted.

“I just quiznacked your brains out. I’d say that’s pretty fair,” Hunk said.

Allura kept frowning. “I cannot leave you hard.”

Hunk considered her offer for a minute, drumming his fingers on his gut. “I mean… if you don’t mind after doing what we just did, I’m game.”

“Excellent,” she said, happy that her persistence had settled it.

Now that they didn’t have to worry about messing up her nice hair, Hunk pulled the bobby pins out of it and let her impossibly long curls flow past her waist. He still tucked some of it behind her pointy ear.

As she did before, her mouth changed in shape to fit his cock before her lips closed around him. She sucked long and slow, not unlike how he did for her. But she dragged it out even longer than he could fathom anyone else doing. He sort of regretted that approach now, as being on the receiving end of it was liable to drive him crazy.

Hunk _was_ the one who asked for it, knowing full well what he was getting into. No sense in whining over how good she was at giving head. He reached out to stroke her face while she took care of him, lightly pressing his thumb into her cheek so he could feel his cockhead poking through.

Allura came up for air once and swallowed him up again to finish him off. She made a surprised noise at the feel of his warm cum through the rubber barrier. Maybe one day, if he ever had the courage, he could try cumming in her mouth without the condom.

He almost let himself curse out loud when he came. “Agh, so f-freaking good!” was about as close as he got. Every part of him shuddered, his fingers and toes gripping the sheets for dear life. He was exhausted when it passed.

She got out of bed and wobbled into the bathroom while Hunk recuperated. Allura was even kind enough to take the used condom from him to dump into the trash while she was there.

It took a few minutes for her to refresh herself, but he patted the bed for her to lay beside him once she’d finished. He wrapped an arm around her and pulled her in close, now just drifting on the brink of sleep.

But Allura was not so content to pass out during the afterglow. “Hunk?”

“Yeah, babe?” Hunk yawned as he tried to stay awake to answer her.

“Can we use that chocolate buttercream recipe you made for Shiro’s birthday the next time we do this?” she traced what felt like constellation patterns on his chest.

“Sure, we’ll use whatever you like the best,” he said.

She turned with his arm still wrapped around her and reached for the mixing bowl, just then.

“Whatcha doing?” he opened one eye to get a better look.

Allura dipped her finger into the strawberry buttercream and smeared a little on his lips before kissing him. “I just wanted to make the best of what was leftover.”

Hunk smiled broadly into the kiss, his cheeks hurting from all of the joy and the copious amounts of sugar.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Another big big biiiig thank you to K-Lionheart for beta reading this. <3


End file.
